starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лазерные щенки/Галерея
Опенинг Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 5.03.21 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 5.03.23 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.56.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.68.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.13.06 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.69.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Заключительная тема Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.28.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.20.10 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.29.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 12.34.37 PM.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 star brings puppies into existence.png S1e1 puppies begin their attack.png S1e1 closer inspection of puppies.png S1e1 marco is annoyed.png S1e1 picking up a puppy.png S1e1 eye laser surgery.png S1e1 dad reacts in pain.png S1e1 dad is not severely damaged.png S1e1 playing with puppy.png S1e1 marco continues dragging chest.png S1e1 marco hits his foot.png S1e1 biting wand.png S1e1 preparing a spell.png S1e1 aerial view of room.png S1e1 preparing a spell in marcos room.png S1e1 black hole made.png S1e1 getting dragged in.png S1e1 star closes the door.png S1e1 puppy attached to marcos leg.png S1e1 argument begins.png S1e1 marco hits the door with his face.png S1e1 preparing a happiness spell.png S1e1 a happy mini-sun.png S1e1 sun turned to raincloud.png S1e1 marco snaps.png S1e1 marco prepares to jump out.png S1e1 star hears the thud.png S1e1 star looks out the window.png S1e1 puppies join star.png S1e1 puppies and star are sad.png S1e1 star reaches out for marco.png The Other Exchange Student S1E6 Diaz family's surprise party for Star.png S1E6 I can't believe it!.png S1E6 We've done this every day.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz presents cake.png S1E6 Diaz Family's surprise party for Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family celebrates Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family's next surprise party for Star.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz offers Star cake.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Star juggling laser puppies.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Star presents a Laser Puppy for Brittney.png S1E10 Brittney swats laser puppy away.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Star and Marco return home.png S1E13 Star likes Earth history.png S1E13 Marco 'that's not what happened'.png S1E13 Star sees something in the backyard.png Freeze Day S1E17 Marco shows Star his plan.png S1E17 Can you freeze time.png SE17 Frozen laser puppy.png S1E17 Glossaryck is frozen too.png Royal Pain S1E18 "I know, right?".png S1E18 stairs are so boring.png S1E18 Marco 'I hope my parents don't flip'.png S1E18 Mr Diaz in coming.png S1E18 Almost.png S1E18 He splashes.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Lasers.JPG S1E23 dreaming.JPG S1E23 Message in a dream2.JPG S1E23 Message in a dream.JPG S1E23-LP.JPG Второй сезон My New Wand! S2E1 Laser puppy bounces into the room.png S2E1 Star pushes laser puppy away.png S2E1 Star wielding a laser puppy.png S2E1 Star fires laser at closet door.png S2E1 Star stops firing her laser.png S2E1 Star and laser puppy sit in front of closet.png S2E1 Star and laser puppy stare at closet.png S2E1 Star puts laser puppy in her lap.png S2E1 Star talking to the laser puppy.png Red Belt S2E4 Star bounces down the stairs.png S2E4 Star running with laser puppies.png S2E4 Star 'scavenging the house for a hammer'.png S2E4 Star 'just pretend I'm not here'.png S2E4 Star looks for hammer in couch cushions.png S2E4 Star climbing up the chimney.png S2E4 Star crawling on the bathroom floor.png S2E4 Star collapses on the bathroom floor.png S2E4 Laser puppies licking Star Butterfly.png S2E4 Laser puppies still licking Star Butterfly.png S2E4 Star and puppies hear a clattering sound.png S2E4 Star and puppies finally find a hammer.png S2E4 Star Butterfly pleased with her work.png S2E4 Star ready to clean the house with magic.png S2E4 Star's magic wand glows with magic.png Star vs. Echo Creek S2E7 Sea serpent holding a scrapbook.png Fetch S2E6 Laser puppy pounces on Marco's juice.png S2E6 Marco 'this is hard enough already'.png S2E6 Marco 'get control of these puppies'.png S2E6 Star moving laser puppies out of the way.png S2E6 Unnamed mother watches Star and Marco.png S2E6 Unnamed mother leaves the park.png S2E6 Marco bites down on his juice pouch.png S2E6 Star 'free the nectar from the juice cocoon'.png S2E6 Laser puppies shoot lasers everywhere.png S2E6 Star and Marco alone in the park.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'everyone always leaves'.png S2E6 Marco Diaz extinguishes laser fires.png S2E6 Marco 'the laser puppies are hungry'.png S2E6 Marco gathers the laser puppies in his arms.png S2E6 Marco takes the laser puppies upstairs.png S2E6 Marco sleeping with the laser puppies.png S2E6 Laser puppy looking adorable.png S2E6 Laser puppy standing up.png S2E6 Laser puppy barking.png S2E6 Laser puppy pretending to be a pirate.png S2E6 Laser puppy shoots laser at Marco's eye.png S2E6 Marco Diaz covers his eye in pain.png S2E6 Marco with one glowing red eye.png S2E6 Star returns home with Willoughby.png S2E6 Star 'today was the worst day ever'.png S2E6 Marco confused 'what?'.png S2E6 Marco 'his name's Willoughby?'.png S2E6 Willoughby looking at a laser puppy.png S2E6 Star gives Marco the fake Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Marco 'let's go back to the dog park'.png S2E6 Star picks up Willoughby once more.png S2E6 Star 'your eye is glowing red'.png S2E6 Laser puppy falls flat on its face.png S2E6 Star using Willoughby as a detector.png S2E6 Star using a Willoughby 'owner detector'.png S2E6 Star getting impatient with Willoughby.png S2E6 Willoughby 'all I really want is to be'.png S2E6 Willoughby pointing toward laser puppy.png S2E6 Willoughby 'if I zapped myself with your wand'.png S2E6 Star 'you can't run away from your problems'.png S2E6 Star talks to Lydia on her cellphone.png S2E6 Lydia pops out of a bush behind Marco.png Page Turner S2E25 Star Butterfly looking at her book of spells.png S2E25 Star Butterfly disinterestedly rises to her feet.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'why is that in the middle?'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly flipping through the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly gets hit in the head by a corn chip.png S2E25 Star Butterfly continues flipping through the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly gets hit in the head by another chip.png S2E25 Star Butterfly still flipping through the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly finds something interesting.png S2E25 Star shows the forbidden chapter.png Прочее Laser Puppies in commercial.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей